Drunk
by Frances Desmarais
Summary: "Please don't say anything anymore. Please." she pleaded, memories that she was dying to forget came flooding back to her head. She winced at the image forming and bit her lip.


Moans and groans filled the small stuffy room as the two bodies on the bed moved, tangled in each other. Lips on lips, chest on chest, hands everywhere.

Both of their tongues danced in a fiery dance and she tangled her fingers in his soft black hair, pulling and ocassionally scraping his scalp with her long nails. Moan after moan left her lips as the man above her ran his tongue down her chest, hands roaming her body. Her heart beating fast, too fast to be normal.

He lifted his head and looked at her. Face flushed, eyes closed, breathing fast. Her skin glowed in the pale moonlight. He swept a lock of hair away from her face and studied her closely. Soft skin, pale lips and beautiful almost unreal silver hair. He growled and leaned down, taking her nipple in his mouth.

She squirmed underneath him and smacked him in the head. Ignoring the pain, he continued his actions. She tried to push him off of her, but he was too heavy, too strong, his whole body practically on top of her. After a few rounds of struggling and pushing the black haired man away from her, she gave in.

Toes curled, eyes squeezed shut, she forced herself not to give out any voices, no matter how good it felt to have his tongue running in circles around her nipple. His other hand on her other breast, massaging, squeezing, sending jolts of pleasure down her spine.

After what felt like an eternity, without preparing, and without warning, he entered her.

Her screams were loud, loud enough to wake the whole neighbourhood. He groaned, feeling the heat around him. Pullling her up in a sitting postion on top of him, he continued to trust into her, ignoring her pained moans and screams. She raked her fingernails down his back, hurting him, leaving trails of red lines across and down his back.

It hurts, from the force he entered her, the way he slammed into her. She wanted him to feel the same pain as her. She leaned down and bit him on the shoulder, hard. Blood oozed out from the teethmark she made and the man hissed. The bright red liquid flowed down his shoulder to his chest, creating a small red stream. She smirked, satisfied with her creation and all of a sudden she was on her back again, this time, he pounded into her with even greater force.

She screamed, hands digging into the sheets, fisting them until her knuckles turned white, toes curled and tears started to form in her eyes. The man above her growled.

"That's for biting me you little slut."

His breath stinked of alcohol and his eyes half lidded. He was drunk when they started. He had a few bottles of beer when she found him, sitting on the bar stool with his head on the bar top. She was being nice, taking him home and putting him to bed. But who knows that he'd push her down and start taking off her clothes, lips came crashing down on hers and she froze. She didn't want this but everything happened so fast and then before she know it, she's here under him with him slamming into her.

She didn't want this, or did she? She had liked this man above her for quiet a long time now. And this happened, she actually felt a little happy but then as it got heated, she felt afraid and all she wanted to do was just run and hide, not caring if she run naked down the streets back to her comfy bed.

She let the tears fall freely and reached out her hand to grab his head, pulling him down for a forceful kiss. Tongues wrestled for dominance and eventually he won, sucking on hers while continue to trust into her.

"Oh God... Natalia..."

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes and winced at the brightness of the room. The room smelled like cigarette smoke and sex and something she couldn't get her hands on. She massaged her temples and slowly sat up, noticing her bare chest. She sighed and pulled the covers up to cover herself. She could faintly hear the sound of the shower in the bathroom. Clothes were thrown everywhere on the floor. She got up, with the covers around her, she picked up the clothes one by one and laid them on top of the little dresser nearby. She picked out her clothes and start to smoothen them in her hands. The click of a door was heard and there he was, standing in the door with his hair wet, a towel around his waist, his bare chest for the whole wide world to see.<p>

She felt a blush on her cheeks and looked away, continue to do whatever she was doing.

"Mornin'." the man said, walking over to her and grabbed his clothes.

"Morning." she replied quietly, looking down at the ground.

"The shower's free." he told her and she nodded. Slowly she got up from the bed, the covers still around her and proceed to the bathroom. She shutted the door behind her and let the covers fall to the wet bathroom floor. She inhaled the air in the bathroom, it smelt of soap and water vapours, and him.

The smell of him, everywhere.

This is his bathroom after all.

She shook her head, ridding the thought out of her head and stepped in the shower. She turned on the hot water and let the water hit on her skin. She hissed at the heat and forced herself to get use to it. Once she did, she scrubbed herself hard, getting rid of his smell and his touch off of her skin. All of a sudden, she felt dirty. She felt like a cheap slut. She slammed her fist on the bathroom wall, bruises started to form on her fist. She let herself broke down and cry, and hoped that he couldn't hear her outside.

* * *

><p>"I made breakfast." he told her once she stepped out of the bathroom with red and puffy eyes. Hair dripping wet and fist throbbing. He was already dressed, in a white T-shirt and jeans, a tray with foor on the dresser. She nodded and thanked him, proceeding to the dresser and picked up and piece of toast, nibbling on it.<p>

It tasted horrible.

"Last night..."

He began, she sucked in a breath and avoided his glance in the mirror.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." he apologized, bowing his head, his bangs covered his eyes.

"I... I didn't know what I was doing and... I was dead drunk. I'm really sorry Natalia. It will never happen again."

She put down the toast and looked at him.

"Please don't say anything anymore. Please." she pleaded, memories that she was dying to forget came flooding back to her head. She winced at the image forming and bit her lip.

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head and sighed. Fingers twisting the fabric of her long purple dress and she sat down.

He stood there, motionless and he stared at her, sitting on the bed, _his bed_, looking so very defenseless and beautiful, with her hair wet and smelling like soap,_ his_ _soap_. Actually, he wasn't a bit sorry for what he did last night. He was drunk, that was a fact but he was glad that he met her and the kindness of her taking him home, giving him advantage to take her. He was extremely grateful for whichever God that decided to be nice to him that night.

He was trying to forget her from his head with drinking, when she told him that they couldn't be together, he was devastated. He drank until he almost passed out yet her beautiful face would still keep on appearing in his head. Then he saw her in front of him, looking worried.

"You're drunk. I'm taking you home. Are you a kid? Don't you know how to take care of yourself?"

With her arms around him, guiding him to the cab waiting outside and her breath on his neck, the smell of her perfume, it's driving him insane. He wanted to take her right there. But he waited patiently until they reached his house. Then it happened, he took away her virginity and he's not sorry. Not even a bit.

"Yong Soo..." she called out as he turned around to exit the room when he heard to kettle whistle.

He looked over his shoulders at her. "Hmm?"

"That... I was thinking that... you know... maybe.. that..."

A blush crept up her face and she looked down, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Maybe we can go out sometimes? Just you and me and..."

More blushing.

"I don't know..." she whispered, covering her face with her hands, voice a little bit muffled.

Yong Soo looked at her with wide eyes and when he registered what she just said in his slow head, he nodded.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Enjoy. :)**

**I do not own Hetalia, no matter how much I want to.**


End file.
